Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not Applicable.
Generally, the present invention relates to tools used for handling power line fuses, fuse cutouts, and other similar components used on or with utility power lines, and more specifically, the present invention relates to the disconnect tools or hooks generally attached to or an integral part of insulated poles commonly referred to as xe2x80x9chot sticksxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cextendo sticks.xe2x80x9d
Single-phase and three-phase electrical power is delivered to commercial, industrial, and residential users through a system known as the power distribution grid, which generally includes such components as generating plants, transformers, and electrical power lines. These lines generally consist of both transmission lines, which typically have AC voltages in the range of about 70,000 to about 750,000 volts, and distribution lines, which typically have AC voltages in the range of about 2,300 to about 50,000 volts. Inevitably, there is an element of danger in working with these high voltages, yet there are many instances in which utility workers have to either service or repair these high voltage power lines in the performance of their duties. These service and repair duties often include the replacement of power line fuses, which, when operable, can carry hundreds of amps of electrical current and, even when inoperable, these fuses may be in an energized circuit carrying thousands of volts of electricity, which may still be available at the load side of the fuse.
Generally, power line fuses are located at or near the tops of power poles, which can place these fuses over 30 feet above the surface of the ground, and each fuse is generally carried in a fuse holder commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cfuse barrel assembly,xe2x80x9d which is used to provide an interface between the fuse and the fuse block, which is connected to the power line. Generally, the bottom end of the fuse barrel assembly has a hinge assembly that is comprised of an ejection assembly (for xe2x80x9cautomaticallyxe2x80x9d releasing the top end of a blown fuse from a fuse block) and a pair of pivot pins (one pin on each side of the hinge assembly) that are adapted to fit into slots formed on the bottom of the fuse blockxe2x80x94this bottom portion of the fuse block is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cfuse block saddle.xe2x80x9d Generally, the top end of the fuse barrel assembly has a hoop, a pull-ring, or some other similar structure, and the hinge assembly has a slot, and both allow for the insertion of an arm (or bar) portion of a hot-line tool, or fuse tool, through the hoop or slot so that the fuse barrel assembly can be manipulated by the fuse tool. This manipulation or handling of the fuse barrel assembly includes, but is not limited to, carrying the fuse barrel assembly to and from the fuse block saddle, and inserting the top end of the fuse barrel assembly into (and/or removing the top end of the fuse barrel assembly from) the top end of the fuse block, which is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cfuse block switch.xe2x80x9d Briefly stated, the insertion and removal of the fuse barrel assembly from the fuse block switch is accomplished by rotating the top end of the fuse barrel assembly about the pivot point defined by the pivot pins and the slots on the fuse block saddle. In other words, after the hinge assembly is properly seated in the fuse block saddle, the fuse barrel assembly is supported by the fuse block saddle and is free to be rotated about the pivot point. This allows the top end of the fuse barrel assembly to be rotated into the fuse block switch in order to insert the fuse into the electrical circuit that it is a part of, or alternatively the top end of the fuse barrel assembly can be rotated away from the fuse block switch to remove the fuse from its electrical circuit, in which case the fuse tool can be inserted through the hinge assembly slot and used to both lift the fuse barrel assembly from the fuse block saddle, and then carry the fuse barrel assembly to the ground for servicing or replacement.
Oftentimes these fuses have to be replaced during inclement weather conditions including heavy rains and high winds. Generally, the prior art tools used for replacing fuses are comprised of fittings attached to insulated extension poles. Many of these fittings have one or two prongs, arms, and/or hooks that are used for, among other functions, carrying and manipulating the fuse barrel assembly into, and/or out of, the fuse block. Many of these prior art tools, however, do not have a means for securing a fuse barrel assembly to the tool while being manipulated by the tool. This can lead to the extremely dangerous condition of the fuse barrel assembly becoming separated from the tool and hurtling a considerable distance to the ground causing serious personal injuries and significant property damage. Moreover, this dangerous condition becomes even more likely during inclement weather conditions.
Thus there remains a need for a fuse tool that can securely carry a fuse barrel assembly while the fuse barrel assembly is being handled by the tool.
According to its major aspects and briefly recited, the present invention is a tool used for handling high-voltage fuses and their fuse carriers, i.e., fuse barrel assemblies. This handling includes, but is not limited to, installing (and/or removing) a fuse barrel assembly into (and/or from) an electrical distribution (or transmission) system mounting, i.e., fuse block, in which it is used. Generally the safety fuse tool is comprised of a movable head assembly that preferably incorporates one or two arms, which, since there are a variety of fuse blocks, fuse carriers and mounting systems used in the field, may provide the tool with a greater degree of operational flexibility. The present safety fuse tool also is comprised of a latching mechanism that, in combination with the head assembly and/or arms, automatically secures a fuse barrel assembly to the safety fuse tool while the fuse barrel assembly is being handled by the safety fuse tool. On the other hand, however, it can be easily disengaged from the fuse barrel assembly when appropriate to do so.
A feature of this invention is the automatic latching mechanism, which provides the advantage of ease of use. This is especially beneficial in that the fuse barrel assembly (including the fuse) is often 30 feet or more above the ground, which generally requires the use of insulated extension poles that, due to this distance, are often cumbersome and difficult to handle and control. This also provides the additional advantage of not requiring a great deal of training on, or use of, the safety fuse tool prior to the user becoming proficiently skilled in its use.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of a carrying arm that is dimensioned to be longer than those used in the prior art, which provides safety as well as ease of use advantages.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of reflective and/or luminescent materials with the tool, which provides an improved nighttime usability for the tool.
Another feature of the present invention safety fuse tool is its incorporation of a universal connector that, without the need for modification to the safety fuse tool and/or extension poles, provides the user with the advantage of immediately being able to use the safety fuse tool with most of the insulated extension poles already being marketed and used in the field.
Another feature of the present invention safety fuse tool is the efficiency of its design, which provides the advantage of the safety fuse tool being economical to manufacture and use.